


Fast Thrills

by Aniratak1990



Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniratak1990/pseuds/Aniratak1990
Summary: While you were driving to visit the man who helped you all your life, your car breaks down in the middle of nowhere and KF comes to the rescue! Reader x KF Have fun ladies ;)Most of the characters are from DC.





	Fast Thrills

It was an amazing summer day and you were driving across the country to visit the only man you ever loved.

You met him 15 years ago, when you were a terrified 8 year old holding the hand of your mother’s corpse and begging her to wake up. She had been murdered in a robbery gone wrong. You don’t remember much of that day, it is all a big blur. You can only remember the kind words of a young crime scene investigator who made you let go of your mother and stayed with you all night. He also knew how it was to lose his mother in such a young age.

Since that night he had been a huge part of your life, he helped your grandmother raise you, you passed all weekends with him, he was on every special occasion until you turned 16. You then had to move out of Central City, back to your grandmother’s home town.

You kept in touch and he even helped you pay for College, you were a CSI like him, but with his wife and busy life, things just weren’t the same anymore and the last time you saw him was at your graduation, 2 years ago. You studied and were working at Metropolis so this was the first time in 7 years you were returning to Central City.

\- Hey Barry! I’m on my way, I’ll be there in an hour or so – you said answering your cell.  
\- You did not just answer your phone while driving! – he nagged from the other side.  
\- It’s on speaker, chill – you chuckled.  
\- Oh…So you’re still…  
\- In the middle of nowhere? – you interrupted – yep, and I’m losing signal so see you when I get there.  
\- Drive slowly – he advised.  
\- I am – you lied looking at the speedometer, you were way over the speed limit, but what could you do? You loved cheap thrills and fast cars.  
\- Liar…just be safe – he said.  
\- See you in a bit – you hung up, looked at the open road and sped up a bit more.

Your car was a red '67 Chevrolet Impala. It was your dad’s and the only thing that connected you to him, since he died when you were just a few months old.

Both of your parent’s were school teachers in a problematic neighborhood in Central City. Your dad died when protecting his class from a gang shooting.

The Impala helped you through difficult times. Moving to a small town in the middle of high school, where everyone already knew each other and had their respective groups made you feel lonely. Most kids decided you were a snobby city girl without even getting to you know you, so you spent a lot of time alone. The only way you found to have fun was just driving in the outskirts of town. You used to spend hours laying on the hood of your car just looking at the starts and wanting to return to Central.

You were in your first year in College when Barry told you he was getting married. You almost died of pain, you knew he was dating Iris for a few years, but you always had that childish fantasy that you would marry Barry Allen. It was the first time you were going to meet her in person, since, at the time of the wedding, you pretended you were sick and couldn’t go. 

Barry tried to minimize the distance between you two, he called you tons of times to ask you to visit Central or to ask if he and Iris could visit you at Metropolis. You always came up with excuses because you were really hurt with him.

A familiar song started playing and your mind immediately wondered to your graduation. You were the valedictorian and when you started to give your speech you noticed a blond man running to the seat next to your grandmother’s. You kept silent for a moment and smiled when Barry waved from the crowd.

\- Dear colleague, that was an amazing speech! – Barry said hugging you when the ceremony was over.  
\- Thanks – you smiled tenderly at him – so what brings you to Metropolis? – you asked joking.  
\- I don’t know, maybe the most beautiful new CSI – he held your hand and your heart melted.

You, Barry and your grandmother went to dinner, but she had to return home the next day so she went to the hotel early and you and Barry decided to go to a bar and drink way more than recommended.

\- Still can’t believe you’re already old enough to drink – he said after placing his beer down – just yesterday you were wearing pink dresses and pigtails.  
\- I’m already old enough to do a lot of things – you seductively said.  
\- Yeah…I bet…Hope you’ve been using protection.  
\- Why do you insist on treating me like a little girl? I am a woman, Barry, I have been for awhile now… - you said before sipping a bit of beer.  
\- To me you’ll always be a little girl – he gave you a caring smile.  
\- Screw you! – you got up annoyed and started searching your wallet in your purse.  
\- What are you doing? – he asked confused.  
\- You shouldn’t have come here – you placed money on the table and left.

Barry got up as well and followed you to the doorstep to your apartment.

\- What the hell was that?! – he grabbed your forearm when you were about to open the door – I came all the way here to be present in an important moment for you and you act like this!  
\- Why?!  
\- Because I love you, but it seems you don’t feel the same about me since you didn’t even care to come to my wedding! – he shouted irritated.  
\- It’s because I love you that I couldn’t go to your wedding! – you said freeing your arm and looking down – how could I sit there watching you get married to someone else....  
\- W-what? – he asked giving a step back.  
\- I loved you since the first day we met and all I ever wanted was to be with you – you pulled him by his shirt and kissed him.  
\- Stop! – he brook the kiss – I love you, like you’re my blood, not like this! – he shouted.  
\- If you just let me show you how – you said placing your hands on his chest.  
\- No! I love my wife! How could you think I would do something like that with you?!  
\- Am I not good enough for you?! Is it because I’m not your precious Iris?! – you pushed him.  
\- You think you’re a woman, but you’re still a child, and at the moment you’re acting like a brat! Call me when you’ve grown up, I’m sick of your behavior and I won’t enable it anymore! – he left after saying that.

You sighed looking at the road, that moment still embarrassed you. You called Barry the day after that and apologized to death, and, since he was a truly reasonable adult, unlike you, he forgave you on the spot, so the last 2 years of phone talks weren’t that awkward.

You heard strange noises coming from your car.

\- What the hell? – you asked yourself when your car slowed down and eventually stopped.   
You got out and when you were opening the hood a lot of smoke came from the inside.

\- Just perfect… - you picked up your phone – you’ve got to be kidding me! – the signal was nowhere to be found.

You leaned on your car after jumping with anger and just sighed. Why did this have to happen now… You were trying not to kick your car when a yellow streak passed by you and then it turned back.

\- Car trouble, miss? – Kid Flash asked you grinning.  
\- Kid Flash? – you asked looking at him.  
\- At your service.  
\- Of course he would be the one to appear – you face palmed.  
\- What’s wrong with me? – he asked annoyed.  
\- How about, you’re not the Flash – you responded looking at him disappointed.  
\- I’m as good as him!  
\- You’re a guy in his 20’s who calls himself Kid Flash… – you crossed your arms and said unimpressed.  
\- Well, since you’re so unpleased with me, maybe I’ll just leave and let you here, in the middle of this God forsaken place, waiting for a car which may never pass! – he yelled gesticulating.   
\- Fine… - you said rolling your eyes – I have no idea what happened here – you stated leaning over the hood which made the short and flowy flower pattern dress you were wearing raise showing more than it should – seriously?! – you asked looking back and seeing he was looking at you – Are you checking out my ass?!  
\- You’re showing it to me! What do you want to me to do?! Not look at it?!  
\- Exactly! – you gestured  
\- You’re one crazy ass chick!  
\- Me?! You’re the one how’s wearing a spandex suit!  
\- Just move so I can see what’s wrong – he pushed you softly to the side.

He leaned on the hood as well looking in, then dashed away coming back a few seconds later with some tools and started tinkering. You kept your eyes on him. 

Truth was he had a pretty cute smile and the way he had his tongue out while working was quite adorable. The spandex he wore didn’t leave much to the imagination either. You bit your bottom lip looking at his lean and toned figure.

\- I know I’m hot, but you’re making me uncomfortable – he said looking at you with an amused grin on his face.  
\- Shut up… - you looked away blushing.  
\- Well, I think it’s done, try starting the car – he stated cleaning his gloves.

You entered the car and followed his instructions and it started normally. You rolled the key to turn the engine off and got out of the car.

\- Guess you don’t have to stand my presence anymore – he said in a daring tone.  
\- Guess not…  
\- Well, then I’m going.  
\- Wait... – you said before he dashed – I didn’t thank you.  
\- We, superheroes, don’t do it for gratitude – he smiled.  
\- I still would like to thank you – you got closer – so, you seeing someone? – you bluntly asked  
\- W-what? – he blushed.  
\- Just answer the question.  
\- Uhm…no…

You pulled him close and kissed him, which made him widen his eyes in surprise. You parted lips and looked up at him giving him a naughty smile. He didn’t say a thing, just placed his hands on your waist and pushed you to the car giving you a hungry and wanting kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back.

\- So…uhm…the back seat is quite comfortable – you informed.  
\- Wait, you wanna…  
\- Have sex – you directly interrupted.  
\- But, I thought you hated my guts – he scratched the back of his head confused.  
\- You’re annoying as hell, but, and I hate to admit it, insanely hot – you opened the door and got in.

He entered the car too and you laid on the back seat while he got on top of you kissing your neck and sliding down one of the straps of your dress.

\- What are you doing? – he asked you when you tried to remove his mask.  
\- I’m not having sex with someone whose face I won’t get to see – you explained.  
\- I do have an identity to protect…  
\- You don’t know me and I don’t know you, we’ll probably never see each other again, what’s the harm on removing it? – you said but he looked apprehensive – I won’t tell anyone, I mean, who the hell wants to sleep with Kid Flash? It would be an embarrassment – he chuckled and removed the mask.

You touched his cheek and he gave you a small smile. His eyes were so green, he had so many freckles and the mischievous boy next door look that you kinda had a soft spot for.

He kissed you again pulling the top part of your dress and your bra down, then kissed your neck, your shoulders, your breasts. You pushed him of you and got on top of him helping him remove his suit.

You gave him an eager stare when he was all naked and he grinned at you. You licked his chest and abs and he tensed up when you started sucking him. You did that for awhile, but he stopped you.

\- Is everything alright? – you asked when he pulled you up by your chin.  
\- Yeah…uhm…just getting a bit too hot to handle – he said scratching the back of his head - you don’t want this to end fast, do you?  
\- Not at all – you kissed him again.

He grabbed your ass and laid you back again, then he pulled your dress up and your panties down and started going down on you. You moaned while grabbing a handful of his flaming red hair. He did amazing things with his tongue and fingers, since he could vibrate his body and you had the most pleasurable orgasm ever.

You were still catching your breath when he disappeared and after a while he returned.

\- Where did you go? – you asked him puzzled.  
\- To get some condoms – he grinned – I didn’t have any with me, since, this is actually the first time I’m having “thank you” sex.

You laughed at his comment and sat on his lap rubbing him and licking and nibbling his ear. He put the condom in a blink of an eye and you sat on him slowly.

\- Let’s see what you got, speedster – you whispered in his ear and you could see his body tremble.

You started moving up and down, but he wanted to be on top so he laid you back and started thrusting while vibrating. You weren’t the kind of girl who screamed like a lunatic while having sex, you were more the sensual moaner type, but you couldn’t help yourself, you have never felt like this so you screamed profanities and used the God’s name in vain a lot.

You came digging your nails on his back and biting his shoulder, which excited him even more and he finished as well.

You started getting dressed thinking that this side of you surprised you. You were used to sleep with guys without attachments, but you got to know them a bit first, and yet you jumped Kid Flash after a half an hour. You chuckled to yourself.

\- So…uhm…maybe we should at least tell each other our names – he said while dressing too.  
\- Why? – you asked and he looked at you confused – don’t you think anonymous sex is thrilling?  
\- Yeah…it was the hottest thing I’ve ever done, but I don’t want you to think I’m a dog…  
\- Don’t worry, Kid Flash, I just think you’re annoying, but also a great fuck – you winked.  
\- Why do you have to say it like that?! – he blushed – I guess you’ll be Impala girl, then…  
\- Impala girl? – you chuckled – I like that – you gave him a cute smile.

He got out of the car and you followed him. He then picked up the tools he brought and looked at you.

\- I guess this is goodbye, Impala girl…  
\- Well – you picked up a piece of paper and a pen and wrote your number on it – here.  
\- Your number? I thought this was a onetime thing – he smirked at you picking up the paper  
\- Maybe I wouldn’t mind if it would be a two times thing – you kissed his cheek – bye, Kid Flash.

He smiled at you and dashed away. You sat behind the wheel and look to the road with the biggest smile you’ve had in years. This was the first time you didn’t sleep with someone just because your heart was broken. Barry wasn’t on your mind at all. You focused all your attention on Kid Flash and your mind was only on him. You sighed and started the car, you were finally healed.

\- Hi, Bar – you greeted answering your phone when you finally got signal.  
\- Where are you? You should be here already. Is everything alright? – he asked concerned.  
\- Yeah, just had a little car trouble – you answered.  
\- But you’re alright?  
\- I’ve never felt better – you responded – I’ll be right there, kisses – you hung up.

You arrived at Barry and Iris’s home and parked. You got out of the car and Barry was leaning on his porch and smiling. You thought your heart would jump the moment you saw him, but it didn’t, you were happy to see him, but just that. Still, you ran and hugged him.

\- I missed you – he said patting your head.  
\- I missed you too – you stated stepping back.  
\- This is Iris – he introduced her as she approached you.  
\- Hi – you extended your hand, but she hugged you.  
\- Barry talks a lot about you, he says you’re his little sister – she said.  
\- Yeah – you looked at him and he was surprised with your reaction, he thought you would be sad.  
\- What can I get you? – said Iris escorting you to the backyard – I made margaritas – she winked.  
\- Yeah, that sounds perfect – you stated.

In the backyard was a grill, a table and a huge parasol. Barry introduced you to Iris’s brother and his wife, Rudolph and Mary West. 

\- Beautiful, aren’t they? – Barry asked approaching you.  
\- Yeah, I’ve never seen roses this big – you answered.  
\- Iris spends a lot of time taking care of them – Barry explained.  
\- She’s great – you looked down – I’m sorry…I should’ve come to your wedding and I…  
\- What matter is you’re here now, and that you seem really happy.  
\- I am…I’ve finally figured…uhm…my feelings for you – you smiled and he patted your head.

You were seated with Iris and Mary and they were flooding you with questions, they didn’t understand how a gorgeous girl like you was still single, you just scratched your head and drank your margarita. The doorbell rang and Barry got up to answer.

\- Always the same crap with you! – you heard Barry say from inside the house.  
\- I had shit to do! Get off my back, uncle Barry! – a familiar voice said.  
\- Language, Wally! – Mary shouted while he appeared on the backyard.

You looked at the young red haired man, he looked at you and you both blushed and looked away.

\- This is my son Wally – Mary introduced him.  
\- Hey – he said extending his hand for you to shake.  
\- Hi, I’m (y/n) – you shook his hand – nice to…uhm…meet you.  
\- Yeah, you too – he gave you a small smile.

Barry and Rudolph were grilling and you, Iris, Mary and Wally were seated drinking margaritas.

\- See, Wally, this is the kind of girl you should be with – Mary said and you and Wally both chocked on your drinks – What? She’s such a good girl.  
\- Oh, are you? – he asked you joking.  
\- Mary, dear, I love Wally, but there’s a reason I never introduced him to (y/n) – Barry stated from the grill – she’s my precious girl and I don’t want that air head hovering over her.  
\- Hey! – Wally protested – she would be lucky to have someone like me! – he then looked at you, covered his mouth blushing and realizing what he said, but you just laughed.

You had dinner and talked awhile, you got to know that Wally was a mechanic for the police, but was also studying to become an engineer. He had a great sense of humor and was always messing with Barry. You couldn’t help yourself next to him and kept laughing to tears.

\- Well, this has been a lot of fun and it was really nice to meet you all, but I’m really tired, so I guess I’m going to rest, I still have to check in at the hotel – you said getting up.  
\- So soon? – asked Rudolph.  
\- Well, Mr. West, it kinda is 2 am – you chuckled when the man looked at his watch.  
\- I’ll be dammed, time does pass quickly when we’re having fun – he stated.  
\- Wally, walk her to the door – Mary ordered after you said your goodbyes.  
\- It’s alright – you said gesturing – you don’t have too.  
\- I’ll go, no problem – he got up.  
\- Bye again, everyone, Bar, I’ll call you tomorrow – you said and he waved to you.  
\- So…uhm…could you give me your phone number again? I kinda lost it…– he asked you when you arrived at your car.  
\- Lost it or threw it away? – you crossed your arms.  
\- What?  
\- It’s fine, it was just sex, so it’s perfectly normal you didn’t want to call me back – you opened the car door.  
\- That’s not what…  
\- I don’t think we should repeat it, I mean, family meetings like this would be too awkward – you interrupted him and got in the car – night, Wally – you said starting the car, then drove away.

You arrived at your room and immediately showered. When you were done you wrapped a towel around your body and sat in front of the tv drying your hair with another towel while watching the news. There was a fire in a paper warehouse and Kid Flash had extinguished it.

\- That’s how I lost your number – you heard Wally say and looked at the balcony, he was standing in the middle of the moving curtains, he was wearing normal clothes.  
\- How did you found out the number of my room? – you asked surprised.  
\- Just checked on the computer while they were distracted. I really meant to call you and I did really loose it on that fire, it was not an excuse…  
\- It’s alright, it doesn’t matter anymore – you got up and placed the towel you were drying your hair with in a chair – so if you came here for seconds, sorry, it’s not going to happen.  
\- Actually, I came here to ask if maybe you wanted to have dinner with me sometime – he asked blushing.  
\- Why? – you stated surprised.  
\- I had fun tonight, getting to know you, so, maybe I want to get to know you a little more…  
\- I think you already know a lot more – you crossed your arms.  
\- Not like that – he picked up your hand.  
\- You think you can handle the wrath of Barry? – you asked joking.  
\- *Pff* peanuts – he chuckled.

You took his phone from his shirt pocket and put your number on it, then gave it back to him.

\- Thanks – he said grinning – I’ll call you tomorrow.  
\- Do you really have to leave? – you asked letting the towel covering your body fall to the floor.  
\- Uhm…no, I-I can t-totally stay – he blushed even harder.

You pulled him by his collar and kissed him teasingly. He kissed you back and picked you up by your thighs, then laid you on the bed and you helped him remove his clothes.

He kissed your neck and shoulders while you unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He slid his fingers on you and teased you vibrating them inside. You covered your mouth trying to contain the moans, but he pulled your hand away.

\- I like to hear you moan – he whispered in your ear and your body shivered.

He kept pleasuring you until you came moaning in his mouth. He then got up and took is pants and boxers, throwing them to the side and jumping back on the bed. You laughed and kissed his cheek, but then pushed him off and got on all fours looking back at him with fervent eyes. You saw he swallowed dry and put the condom as fast as he could.

Wally held your hips and pulled you close, entering you. While he thrust, you grabbed hard the sheets, pulling them from their place. He licked your back and all your body shook, he then started vibrating and you just buried your face on the pillow to muffle your screams.

After a few more vibrating thrusts you came throwing your head back and arching your back. He thrust a few more times and also came. Wally then went to the bathroom to clean himself and you laid on your back looking up and trying to normalize your breathing.

When he was done he came to bed and laid next to you with a huge grin on his face. You turned on your side and slid your hand on his abs.

\- So, what’s it like to be Barry’s sidekick? – you asked.  
\- Partner – he stated – he told you?  
\- No, you just did – you looked at him with a smug smile.  
\- Shit… - he face palmed.  
\- Don’t worry, I had my suspicions for years, I mean, I know him since I was a child, I know his mannerisms and his body.  
\- His body? – Wally raised an eyebrow.  
\- I liked him for years – you said laying on your back again – but he always loved Iris, and now, I’m perfectly fine with that – you smiled.  
\- Yeah, I have that effect on women. After me, they forget the rest – he grinned.  
\- That must be it – you laughed.  
\- So…uhm…can I stay? – he asked laying on his side and touching softly your thigh.  
\- Well…I’ve never actually slept, as in really sleeping, with someone – you explained.  
\- Oh…if it’s weird I can go.  
\- Stay, I want to make Kid Flash do the walk of shame in the morning – you joked and he laughed with you.

You fell asleep with your head on his chest while he played with your hair and something told you that this was going to happen a lot of times.


End file.
